


A Sinner's Desires

by Thotful_writing



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing
Summary: You had been sleeping with John Seed for a while now, not your brightest moment, but you revealed something to John that you wanted and he is only more than happy to indulge you.I have a lot of John one-shots so I'm going to upload them all under this title.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more John Seed debauchery: https://farcrying5.tumblr.com/

You tried to convince yourself he didn’t hear you, he was too preoccupied and had no clue what you’d said, at least that was how you comforted yourself. He didn’t say anything about it during or after, so he must not have heard you. That nagging doubt continued to ring through your head though, that you’d freaked him out and scared him off, you hadn’t heard one of his annoying ass radio calls in a few days, maybe he wasn’t going to bother you anymore now?

 _“My dear Deputy…”_ You spoke too soon, his voice cracked over the radio.

 _“What is it now, John?”_ You replied almost too quickly.

_“Such a rude Deputy. I have a surprise for you, but now I’m not so sure if you deserve it.”_

_“If it’s another forced tattoo, I’m good.”_

_“If you want it, which I’m sure you do, come to the ranch tonight.”_ You heard nothing but static after that.

A surprise from John did not sound good, it was either going to be a dead animal or a plane with your face painted on it, and honestly, you’d pick the animal carcass. Your curiosity got the best of you though, so you showed up outside his ranch around 7:00pm. He wasn’t outside to greet you like usual, with a huge smug grin on his face. You walked up the steps and entered the house, looking around for him.

“Upstairs, Deputy.” John called out, he must have seen you pull up.

You cautiously walked up the steps, you had to be crazy to go right into the Devil’s lair, but the sex had been amazing up to this point and it’s not like you had anyone else offering to scratch the itch. You rounded the corner and approached John’s room. You looked around but saw nothing, it had to be a trap, suddenly John grabbed you and pulled you into the room and against his chest.

“Is this my surprise? Because you kind of built it up and I’m a little disappointed.”

“Trust me, you won’t be disappointed.” He said before he pressed his lips to yours, you fell into that familiar haze when he kissed you.

His hands roamed over your body as he began removing your clothes, his lips never breaking away from yours. You helped him and pulled your clothes off quickly, you didn’t care about the surprise anymore, you just wanted him. John pulled away from the kiss and spun you around, pulling you back against his chest, you could feel his growing hardness against you. His hands snaked up your body as he toyed with your breasts, kneading them in his hands and rolling your nipples between his fingers, his lips brushed over your shoulder. You leaned your head back as you closed your eyes and moaned softly at his touch. Without warning he pushed you forward onto the bed.

“Stay still.” He commanded as he moved around behind you, you wanted to see what he was doing but decided to play his game and stay on your hands and knees on the bed.

He grabbed one ankle and tied a rope around it, securing it to the bed post, he mimicked the actions with your other ankle. He sat on the bed in front of you, his hand grabbing your chin and tilting your face up to him, he placed a swift kiss on your lips before tying your hands together and then attaching the rope to the headboard. You were completely at his disposal to do whatever he pleased. He got off the bed and walked around behind you, admiring your current state, his fingertips dragging down your spine ever so lightly. You didn’t realize how turned on you were, his touch set your body on fire, you were already panting for him.

“That’s better, I like when you’re obedient, Deputy.”

“It’s hard to fight back when I’m restrained like this.” You tried to turn your head to see him, but it was no use.

He let out a low laugh at your words as he splayed one hand on your lower back. His other hand cupped your ass briefly before moving lower to touch your thigh. Instinctively you pushed your ass back, trying to coax him into touching you where you wanted it the most, but he knew your game and relented.

“Are you just going to toy with me or are you going to fuck me?” You were getting annoyed that he was going so slowly.

“Patience, my dear Deputy.” His voice was low and teasing.

Just as you were about to say something else his fingers lightly circled your entrance, you were already so wet for him. You closed your eyes and moaned at his touch, he continued his actions for a few minutes before finally inserting one finger into you, teasing you further. You rocked your hips as you tried to get more from him, more friction against your walls, he pressed his hand on your back firmer, signaling for you to stop moving, of course you obliged.

“You know, Deputy, the last time I saw you…you said something. Do you remember what that was?” Your eyes shot open as your body tensed, panic setting in.

“John, I- Fuck…” You were interrupted by another finger entering you, stretching you.

“I’m sorry, Deputy, what was that?” He teased as his fingers pushed in and out of you.

“I-I didn’t mean to say it…it was- Oh, God…” You stuttered as he inserted a third finger.

His thumb brushed over your clit as his other fingers moved deliciously slow inside you, he could feel you clench around him as he worked into you, he loved seeing you like this, completely at his mercy.

“I think you did mean to say it, Deputy, I won’t lie, at first I was taken aback, but then I thought about it…” You were trying your best to focus on his words, but his movements were too distracting.

“And I came to the conclusion that I’ll give you what you asked for, what you begged for so sweetly. I’m going to indulge you, Deputy, just like you want, I'm going to breed you.” As soon as the words left his lips you clenched around his fingers at the thought.

He removed his fingers from you just as you were on the brink, finally you had a moment to think clearly about what he planned to do, what your surprise was.

“John, it was just something I said in the moment, you don’t-“ You pulled against the restraints, now knowing why he tied you up first.

“Shhh, Deputy. I know this is what you want and I’m more than happy to give it to you, and if it doesn’t take this time-well, then we’ll just have to keep trying.” His hand caressed between your thighs as he soothed you.

You wanted to deny it, to say you didn’t want this, but the truth was that you did. You wanted John to breed you more than anything, the thought always made you soaked. When you said it the other day it helped push you over the edge into your orgasm. He stepped back from you momentarily as he removed his clothes before he returned to you. You felt him align himself with your entrance before slowly pushing into you.

“Mmmm… Fuck… You’re so ready, Deputy.” He groaned as his hands gripped your hips, trying to steady himself.

He held still for a moment, to give you time to adjust and also time for himself. He slowly began to move within you, pulling out almost completely before pushing back into you at an agonizingly slow pace. You were already so close to the edge just thinking about what he planned to do.

“You ready to be filled up?” His pace still slow but he thrust deeper into you causing you to lurch forward.

Your hands gripped at the sheets below you as your panting became more erratic at his movements. You hated yourself for wanting this, for wanting it from John Seed, but here you were, turned on beyond belief at the thought of him getting you pregnant.

“Gonna fill you up every day. Is that what you want, Deputy?” He groaned as he picked up his pace, slamming into you more animalistic than before.

“Y-Yes, John… Please…” You begged as your walls clenched around him, so close to the edge.

John knew neither of you would be able to hold out much longer, he moved his hand around to press that little bundle of nerves, his fingers circling it making you whine at his touch. He thrust into you harder, pushing himself deeper within you as he hit that perfect spot.

“Cum for me, Sweetheart.” He moved his fingers faster around your clit as he continued slamming into you.

Your orgasm hit you as you clenched around him, pleasure washing over your body. He stilled, no longer able to move at your impossible tightness, you felt him find his release inside you as you continued to moan his name and ride out your own orgasm. He remained inside you for a moment before pulling out.

“Can’t lose any now, Deputy.” He used his finger to gather some of his cum that was dripping out of you and push it back inside you. His crudeness should have made you feel embarrassed or awkward, but it didn’t, you loved it.

He untied your legs from the bed and then moved around to untie your arms. You rolled over onto your back as you rubbed at the indentations on your wrists. John’s hand splayed across your stomach.

“We’ll find out in a few days if it took, but until then we’ll keep trying.” A sinful grin spread across his face, you knew having a child with John would change everything, but you couldn’t help but want it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot includes a very dom/sub dynamic between you and John.

John’s Ranch had become home for you, and your relationship with John, well, it was what it was. He insisted you stay there after your Atonement, Joseph agreed to it as long as you were happy. For the most part you were, but John was moody, sometimes he would distance himself from you and you wouldn’t know why, other days he would be so clingy you couldn’t breathe. Today was one of the latter, he ignored you most of the day and left you to fend for yourself, which you would have been more than happy to do, but today happened to be a day where you wanted closeness with him, and if you were being honest you had been horny all day and just needed him. You left him alone until you couldn’t take it anymore and decided to seek him out.

You found him seated on the couch reading through some papers. You approached him and sat down next to him, scooting close. You placed your hand on his thigh, which he promptly grabbed and removed without looking at you. You sat up on your knees on the couch and faced him, you placed a soft kiss on his cheek and pulled back, but he didn’t move. You kissed his neck and pulled back again, but still nothing. You leaned forward and licked the side of his cheek, that got his attention.

“Is there something I can help you with?” He looked at you.

“I need you.” You pouted.

“I’m busy. You’re a big girl, take care of yourself.” He went back to reading.

You weren’t taking no for an answer, you decided to do something bold, you reached over and groped him through his pants. He grabbed your hand immediately and squeezed it slightly.

“If you’re going to misbehave then you can sit in the floor.” His tone stern.

“I’ll stop.”

“I wasn’t asking. Down. Now.” He released your hand and pointed to the floor.

You bowed your head and slid off the couch to the floor, you looked up at him, but he had gone back to ignoring you completely. You moved to straddle his leg, his foot between your legs. You rested your head on his knee and stared up at him. Normally, you would have just left, but you really needed him, and he wasn’t being fair. Suddenly, he tilted his foot up slightly and it rubbed against you perfectly enough to make you moan softly. John took notice and glanced at you briefly before returning to his work. You huffed and sighed as you rested your head on his knee, you just wanted him to touch you.

“If you’re that desperate then you can get yourself off on my shoe.” He said without looking at you.

“Wh-What?” You sat back a little.

“Go ahead. You’re so desperate to cum that you can’t wait for me to finish my work, then you can do it yourself.”

You hesitated, you wanted him to do it, and you definitely didn’t want to do it with his shoe, but it did feel good when it rubbed against you.

“I won’t say it again.” He stretched his leg out, pointing his foot upwards.

You scooted back as your hands rested on his thigh, you positioned yourself over his shoe and started moving back and forth on it, at first it felt odd as you tried to find the perfect rhythm. Once you did, your mouth hung open as you moaned, the friction was definitely what you needed, though it wasn’t his touch, you were still enjoying it. As you started moving more John glanced over his papers at you, your eyes closed as you hugged yourself to his leg. John caught you off guard when he moved his foot, tapping against that bundle of nerves, causing you to inhale sharply. He enjoyed watching you desperately rut yourself against his shoe. He placed his papers on the couch and leaned down to pick you up and pull you into his lap.

“You’re such a needy little thing today.” He said as he tucked your hair behind your ear, admiring your flushed cheeks.

“Let me see.” His gaze settling on your thighs.

You grabbed the hem of your dress and pulled it up, showing him how wet you’d already become. His hand slid up your thigh as he rubbed over your soaked panties, you bit your lip to stifle a moan.

“Is this what you want?” His thumb tapped against your clit as you bucked your hips.

“Please?” You begged him for more.

“Why should I reward you when you so blatantly disobeyed me and interrupted my work?” He continued to rub you.

“I-I’m sorry… I just…” Your hand gripped his forearm as he continued touching you, not enough to make you cum, but enough to keep you on edge. He knew exactly when you were getting close and he’d stop for a moment.

“Just thought your needs were more important?” He removed his hand from you completely, leaving you wanting.

“Now, go get cleaned up and ready for church. I’m sure you need it with all of your lustful thoughts.”

You wanted to argue, to tell him how unfair he was being, but you slid of his lap and went upstairs to change. You should have just stayed to yourself, now you were even more built up. You changed your completely soaked panties and your dress to something more church appropriate. You descended the stairs to find John waiting at the bottom for you.

“You look almost perfect.” He grinned.

“Almost?” You furrowed your brow, you knew you looked amazing.

John strode towards you, hands in his pockets, he stood directly in front of you and bent down on his knees. You stared at him confused, until he slid his hands up your legs, and under your dress. His fingers hooked in the side of your panties as he pulled them down, tapping your foot signaling for you to step out of them. He placed your panties in his pocket, stood up and headed towards the door.

“Wait, I can’t go to church without panties.” You followed behind him.

“You can and you will.” He said without looking back.

Usually, you would sit up front, close to The Father, obediently listening to his sermon, but today John stopped you at the very back pew, that’s when you knew he was planning something that would not end well for you. You shuffled into the row as he entered behind you. You watched as the followers entered, you weren’t sure if it was better for more or fewer people to be there for what was sure to be your demise. As soon as the doors closed John placed his hand on your thigh, lightly stroking your skin.

“Please, don’t.” You grabbed his hand and leaned over to whisper into his ear.

“Don’t make a sound.” He completely ignored your plea, his hand sliding further up your thigh, resting between your legs.

You tried to close your legs, squeeze them shut, but he persisted. His fingers made short work of finding your clit as he pressed it firmly, causing you to jump slightly, you knew it was going to be hard to stay quiet with him doing this. Joseph paced around upfront as he began his sermon, talking about the greed in the world. John had pushed one finger into your center and added another shortly after, you bit your lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from moaning. You grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back but it only drove him further to see you fighting him.

Of course, he looked as calm as ever, listening intensely to Joseph as you squirmed and suffered next to him. He drove you closer and closer to the edge, you had already been built up so much it didn’t take long. Right as you were about to let go, he stopped. Pulling his fingers from you immediately, you stared at him, your mouth agape as he discreetly licked his fingers clean and placed his hands in his lap. Joseph finished his sermon and people started to shuffle out, he approached you and John in the back.

“I was disappointed to see you sitting back here today, John.”

“All the good seats were taken, next time I’ll make sure we get here early.”

“Did you enjoy the sermon?” Joseph turned to you.

“Um… yes, I enjoyed it, but I felt it ended too quickly, just as it was getting good.” You glanced up at John, but he didn’t look at you, instead he squeezed your hand, knowing exactly what you were doing.

“We better get going, we’ll see you tomorrow for dinner.”

You smiled politely at Joseph before John pulled you behind him. He remained silent on the ride home, but he took a different route. You were going to ask him about it, but he pulled the car off the shoulder into the woods and stopped. He immediately grabbed you and pulled you into his lap. His hands gripped your face as he kissed you. Your hands moved down between you as you undid his belt and pants. You knew he wouldn’t stop you, he wanted you the second he tasted you in the church. You pulled him free and positioned yourself over him, kind of glad you didn’t have underwear getting in the way, you tried to slowly sink down onto him, but he grabbed your hips and pulled you down, filling you quickly.

“This what you wanted? Been begging for all day?” he said through gritted teeth as he held you down on him.

You nodded your head silently as you tried to adjust to him.

“Answer me.” He growled and grabbed your throat.

“Y-Yes, John. I-I wanted you to fuck me. Please…” You weren’t above begging for what you needed at this point.

He gave you exactly what you wanted as he began thrusting up into you, his hand still wrapped around your throat as he squeezed slightly, not enough to cut off your airways, but enough for you to know he was in control. You moved your hips in perfect rhythm with him, already close.

“You think you deserve to cum?”

“N-No… but I want to…” You spoke softly.

He smirked at you, at least you were honest, he couldn’t deny you after that. His other hand moved down between your legs as his thumb circled your clit, pushing you further.

“Come on, be a good girl and cum for me.” His voice low and demanding.

You bucked your hips against his hand as you felt your orgasm slam into you, pleasure washing over you, wave after wave as you clenched around him and moaned his name. He soon found his own release within you as he groaned, his hand releasing your throat.

“Let’s get you home. I’m not done with you yet.” He placed a swift kiss on your lips as he helped you climb back to your seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy and John had been playing cat and mouse for a while, the temptation was getting to be a bit too much for both of them.

_“My sweet Deputy, why do you continue to avoid your Atonement? It only takes a few minutes, then we can move on to more… interesting activities.”_ John’s voice rang clear over the radio.

 _“Get off this frequency, John.”_ You were tired of him just popping in unannounced.

 _“Alright, but you’ll come to me soon.”_ You only heard silence after that.

John always interrupted you with his pointless begging, he’d already carved your sin into your chest, what more could he want? You knew exactly what he wanted, and if you were honest you wanted it too, but you couldn’t, not with the enemy.

 _“You heard from The Baptist lately?”_ May asked over the radio.

 _“No, and I hope I don’t.”_ You replied.

_“You two just need to bone and get it out of your systems.”_

_“As much as I hate to admit it, I wish he’d just raw me one good time. I think I’d be satisfied after that.”_

_“Dear God, I didn’t need to hear that.”_ You could hear the exasperation in her voice.

You agreed to take some supplies to a few people on the outskirts of Holland Valley, they were running low on food and ammo and you volunteered, anything to get away for a few hours. You were on your way back when you heard his voice over the radio.

 _“Oh, Deputy, it’s so nice of you to deliver supplies to those sinners. But you’re not helping them by prolonging their suffering.”_ John sat back on his bed as he waited for your response.

_“Don’t you have something else to do besides bother me?”_

_“I have plenty of things to do, in fact I have a whole list, but your name just happens to be on the very top.”_ He was glad he’d gotten an answer from you, he enjoyed hearing your voice, even if you were annoyed.

 _“I’m deeply saddened that I can’t convey an eye roll over the radio.”_ You pulled your car off the side of the road, you had nothing else to do, might as well let John entertain you.

 _“Come roll your eyes at me in person then.”_ He knew his offer wouldn’t be accepted, but he had to try, even if there was a small chance.

 _“Somehow I don’t think that’s a good idea, John.”_ Your heart raced at the thought of driving over to him and joining him in his bed for the night.

 _“And why not, Deputy? Are you afraid you’ll let me-what was it? ‘raw’ you?”_ He placed a heavy emphasis on the word ‘raw’.

You tensed up immediately, he must have been listening to your conversation with May. You felt a familiar heat pool between your thighs as you replayed his voice saying that word, over and over. You were speechless for a moment, caught completely off guard by him.

_“N-Not sure where you picked up that word-“_

_“Oh, you know exactly where I picked it up, Deputy. From your own filthy mouth.”_ His voice was low and carried with it the implications of what he’d do with your filthy mouth.

_“You shouldn’t be listening to people’s private conversations.”_

_“If it was so private then why were you having it over a radio frequency that anyone could pick up? You can blame me all you want, Deputy, but the fact is you knew the risk, you knew I might hear it and that excited you. Now, the choice is yours, will you act on your desires and join me for the night, or will you go back to Fall’s End and spend a lonely night with your hand between your thighs?”_ His hand rested over the growing bulge in his jeans.

You were a bit shocked at how straight forward he was being, he must want you just as badly to be talking like this. You chewed on your lip, trying to decide.

 _“I should go, John. Before I do something stupid.”_ You started your car.

 _“It’s only sex, Deputy. Come do something stupid with me.”_ As he said the words, he knew it wouldn’t be a one time thing and it most definitely wasn’t just sex.

You sat with your hand on the gear shifter, you hesitated whether to put it in drive or reverse, to head towards Fall’s End or John’s Ranch.

 _“John…”_ You said in a breathy tone, wanting to run to him, wanting to spend the night in his arms. Anxiety formed in your stomach at the thought of all the things he’d do to you.

 _“I’m_ _waiting for you, Deputy.”_

You shifted into reverse and turned around, heading straight for his Ranch. You pressed your foot on the pedal, every voice in your head said this was wrong, that you should turn back now, but you ignored every one of them. You sped down his driveway until you reached the house, slamming on your breaks as dust flew everywhere. You jumped out of the car and all but kicked in his front door. You raced up the stairs and stopped outside his door, your hand hesitating to grab the door knob. You took a deep breath before going in. John stood at the foot of his bed, waiting for you, just like he said. All your pent-up anxiety had dissipated, you planned to pounce on him, but now that he was in front of you, you felt more timid. You stood face to face with the man you were supposed to hate, supposed to kill.

His eyes shifted from yours to your parted lips, how he’d dreamed of the day he’d be able to kiss those lips, have them moaning his name into the night. You both stood frozen, the day you both longed for was finally here and neither of you knew where to start. You stepped closer, bringing your body almost flush against his, you let your finger tips linger on the edge of his beard before you leaned in, pressing your lips to his gently. The second your lips touched it ignited something in both of you, his arms wrapped around you, pulling you against him. Your lips mingled together, tongues twisting as you tasted each other.

“John…” You moaned into his mouth.

“Mmm, say it again, Deputy.” He groaned as he moved his mouth lower to your neck.

“John…” You repeated his name, this time begging him for more.

His hands gripped your ass, pulling you against him, you felt his hardening length on your thigh and almost gasped. Your body heat mixed and mingled, both of you hot to the touch. He kissed and nipped your neck hungrily, his tongue dragging across your skin. Your hand rested on the back of his neck, your nails gently scraping down his skin, eliciting a low groan from him.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” He spoke against your neck.

“Probably, but not tonight.” You smirked as you tugged his hair playfully, he gasped before he grazed his teeth over the skin on your neck.

Your hands moved down to his vest, you’d wanted to take it off since the first time you’d met him, wondering just what he looked like underneath his clothes. Your fingers fumbled as you worked on the buttons.

“Need some help?” He grinned as he watched you.

“Why are there so many damn buttons?” You said exasperated, he let out a low chuckle as he pushed your hands away and finished the buttons, then moved to the ones on his shirt.

Once he was finished you pushed the shirt off his shoulders, admiring his bare chest and stomach, so many tattoos, so many scars. You lightly ran your hand over his skin, committing every inch to memory.

“You’ve gotten to see me, now it’s my turn, Deputy.” He grabbed the hem of your shirt and lifted it over your head, surprised to find you weren’t wearing a bra. His fingers traced the scar on your chest from when he had marked you, it was healed but still very much apparent. You felt self-conscious under his gaze being exposed to him. You tried to cover yourself, but he grabbed your hands and pulled them away from your body.

“Uh-uh Deputy, don’t get shy on me now.”

You placed your hands on his chest and pushed him until he fell back on the bed. You both knew he could have resisted, but he wanted to see where this was going. You pulled your pants off quickly before you climbed onto the bed, straddling him. His eyes roamed over your body, smirking at the fact that the real thing so closely matched what he had been imagining for months. You leaned down and undid his belt, pulling it free from his belt loops. You bent over him, your breasts directly over his face, as you began restraining his hands with the belt and connecting it to the headboard.

“This doesn’t seem quite fair, Deputy.” He tugged on the restraints.

“I just need some assurance that you won’t turn on me and try to kill me.”

“And what about me? You’re more inclined to slit my throat once you’ve gotten what you wanted.”

“Guess you’ll just have to trust me.” You smirked.

You moved back and removed his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked underneath you. Your heart beat faster as you looked over his body, no wonder so many followers were women, they had said ‘Yes’ to more than one thing. His breathing hitched at your touch when you lightly gripped his length, moving your hand up and down slowly, his eyes were fixed on your actions. You held your gaze on him as you leaned down and lightly licked his tip, flicking your tongue over it, reveling in the groans he made as you teased him.

You released him once he was worked up pretty well, removing your panties as you moved back up his body, positioning yourself over him. You gasped in unison as you slowly sunk down on him. You took him in gradually as you stretched around him, you placed your hand on his chest to help steady yourself. Once you were filled to the hilt you remained still, your eyes closed as you tried to get control over your body again.

“What’s wrong, Deputy? Been awhile?” He tried to act like he wasn’t about to explode the second he slipped inside you. He thrust his hips up causing you to jolt.

“Fuck.” You murmured under your breath, your reaction only making his ego that much bigger.

You finally gathered yourself enough to start moving, you started slow, circling your hips, John pulled on the belt, his hands itching to touch you. He couldn’t deny he was annoyed you’d tied him up instead of the other way around, how he’d imagined you bound and completely at his disposal, writhing underneath him. You increased your pace, your movements becoming more erratic instead of rhythmic. You could feel yourself getting close, but you weren’t able to reach the edge.

“Untie me.” John demanded, knowing exactly how to help you.

You reached up and swiftly unfastened the belt, his hands immediately wrapped around you as he sat up and rolled you over onto your back. You wanted to remain on top, to have some semblance of control, but this position was much better, he could do all the work. You wrapped your legs around him as he began thrusting into you, his hand moving between your thighs to circle your clit. You bucked your hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, his touch felt like heaven. You arched your back and closed your eyes as he moved within you.

“J-John…Don’t stop…” You stuttered.

 “Wasn’t planning on it, Deputy.” He grinned as he pressed his lips to yours, determined to take in every soft moan you let out.

He could feel you getting close the way you tightened around him, he made a point to remember every feeling as you approached your orgasm, hoping to give you many, many more. Your legs squeezed around him as your nails dug into his shoulders, you quickly found your release and came around him, shouting his name. His name on your lips was the last straw for him, he stilled as he came deep inside you, pressing his forehead to yours as you both reveled in your post-orgasm euphoria.

John remained inside you as he caressed your cheek, “Say ‘Yes’, Deputy.”

“Really? You’re doing that now?” You couldn’t decide if you were surprised or not, this was John Seed.

“Say ‘Yes’ to being mine, completely, forever.” His voice unwavering, no longer holding that demanding tone, he was being open and honest with you about what he wanted.

“John, I-I don’t even know what that means.” You mulled over your options in your head.

“Don’t think, just answer.”

You paused for a moment before giving your answer, “Yes.” You said the only thing you’d been avoiding saying for so long.

A grin spread across his face as he moved to kiss you, tenderly, you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, rocking your hips against him. You didn’t know how this would exactly play out with the Resistance and everything, but you didn’t care in this moment, you only knew what you wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy enjoys a night off with the company of a bottle of Vodka, a tattoo gun, and John Seed.

Liquor always complicated things for her, beer, she could do, even wine, but once she started on the liquor all bets were off. She started drinking that day around 6:00pm, the Resistance was being demanding as always and sending her here and there without giving her the smallest break. John was being as infuriating as ever with his little drop ins over the radio, all she wanted was a moment of peace. She grabbed a bottle of cheap vodka from the Spread Eagle and headed away from everyone and everything.

“There we go, gotta keep the baby safe.” She buckled the seatbelt around the bottle, she knew she wasn’t the best driver in Hope County and she really wanted to get wasted tonight, so safety first.

She drove out to an abandoned field, the farmhouse used to be owned by the Jenson’s but they up and joined the cult, so the place was empty. She parked the car in the field, hopped on the hood and started her night of bad decisions. About 5 or 6 swigs in she was starting to feel a little flush and loose. She turned the radio on in the car and danced around it, holding the bottle carefully as to not spill a drop.

“I-I think you may be the one…” She held the bottle in front of her and feigned a sniffle before turning it upwards and taking another drink.

She was mid Cha Cha Slide when the radio stopped, “Shit.” She walked over to the car and turned the key, nothing.

“Thisss is all your ffault” She looked sternly at the bottle as she slurred her words. She completely forgot about actually turning the car on so the battery wouldn’t die.

“Let’ss go for a walk.” She grabbed the bottle and headed North, hoping to run into someone who could help.

As she walked she started singing, “Sslide to the left… Slide to the right…” She danced through the woods.

“Criss cross!” She shouted and attempted to cross her legs, which was a bad idea due to her current situation. She promptly tripped and landed in the dirt.

“You’re a bad friend.” She looked at the bottle on the ground next to her, she was glad she had put the lid back on. She grabbed the bottle and shakily stood back up.

She approached a small cabin, there were lights on inside, there had to be someone home. She dusted some of the dirt from her clothes and knocked on the door. She heard some talking before the door swung open.

“Well, shit.” She muttered as she stared at the man before her.

“Ah, Deputy, to what do I owe this unannounced visit?” He eyed her up and down. She looked around for a moment.

“Thiss isn’t your Ranch.” She tried hard to look as sober as possible, but her wobbling legs gave her away.

“Very perceptive of you. Have you been drinking?”

“Now who’s perci- perti- perceptive.” She smirked and shook the bottle in her hand.

“I can’t very well leave you outside like this, you’ll hurt yourself.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cabin. She looked at the other men around a table, one had an unfinished Eden’s Gate cross on his arm.

“Leave us.” John demanded. Without a word the men shuffled out of the cabin.

“Are you doing tattoosss?” She gasped with excitement.

“I was. Sit.” He commanded, pulling out a chair for her.

She promptly sat down and twisted the cap off the bottle turning it up to her lips.

“Give me that, you’ve had enough.” He tried to take the bottle but she slapped his hand away.

“Get your own, bitch.” She took another drink. John was a little taken aback at her bluntness.

“Tattoo. Give me one.” She sat the bottle on the table.

“You’re drunk.” He sat down next to her, trying to grab the bottle again, but she was a fast drunk and grabbed it before he could.

“Could a drunk person do thisss?” She stood up and made a feeble attempt at standing on one leg, she tipped over slowly, and John stood to catch her before she fell.

“Quick on your feet, Johnny.” She smiled up at him as he held her, he released her and sat her back down, hoping she would stay seated.

“Tattoo me, John Ssseed.”

“No, especially not when you’ve been drinking this much. And you continue to drink.”

“I’ll give you thisss, if you give me that.” She shook the bottle and pointed to the tattoo gun that sat on the table. John sighed, knowing it was the only way to get her to stop drinking before she seriously hurt herself.

“Alright, just a small one.”

She grabbed the bottle and chugged as much as she could before he took it from her. He placed the alcohol on top of the fridge, out of her grasp.

“What are you doing?!” He turned back to her to see she was removing her shirt, ungracefully.

“Can’t tattoo over my sshirt. Duh” She finally got it over her head. She hopped up on the table and laid down, waiting for John.

“You’re serious about this?”

“Abso- Absro- Yes.” As the night went on words became more challenging for her.

“What do you want?” He stood next to the table as he looked down at her.

“I want a giant ‘NO’ across my chest.” She beamed up at him.

“Wait, no, I want a middle finger, no, I want a can of dog food under my bellybutton. No, give me-“

“Okay, I think I know what to do.” He grabbed the tattoo gun, changing out the needles and preparing the ink.

He splayed his hand across her stomach, her breath hitched at his touch and the warmth of his hand on her skin.

“Be gentle, it’s my first time.” She wiggled her hips underneath his hand. He rolled his eyes as he leaned down closer to her.

“Hold still.” The gun buzzed to life, he started close to her hip, making sure to steer clear of the bone. She jerked as the needle jabbed into her skin.

She stared down at him as he held his concentration on her, his hand moving slowly. She wanted something to keep her mind off the pain, the alcohol was too far for her to reach. Her hand dropped to the side of the table, her fingers drifted over to him, grazing his thigh. He shot his eyes up to her briefly before returning to his work. She let her fingers dance over the fabric of his pants, moving upward.

“You’re going to have to stop that.” He said without looking at her.

She dropped her hand from him, but only for a minute. She slowly inched her hand towards him again, moving it up his thigh, brushing over the front of his pants. John stilled and removed the needle from her.

“Do I need to restrain you, Deputy?” His tone was stern as he stared at her.

“Mmaybe…” She bit her lip.

“Keep your hands to yourself and hold still.” He leaned back down and started the gun again.

She pouted outwardly, her face was flush, and the alcohol was beginning to wear off, the pain from the needle stabbing into her was becoming more and more apparent. John noticed she had stopped touching him and was clenching her fists.

“You okay?”

“Mmhmm.” She chewed on the inside of her cheek, closing her eyes.

John let his free hand graze over her heated skin, moving up and down her side lightly. She relaxed under his touch, wishing she had more alcohol to take her attention from the pain and from John Seed calming her.

“All done.” He stopped all contact with her and stood up, admiring his work.

“Let me see.” She struggled to sit up.

“Not yet. Let it sit overnight.” He placed a bandage over it, helping her down from the table.

“Thanks for the ink, Johnny.” She grabbed her shirt and threw it back on as she stumbled towards the door, he grabbed her upper arm before she could fall again.

“You’re not going anywhere. Sleep it off here and leave in the morning.”

“Not sure it’s a great idea for us to bunk together.”

“I agree, which is why I’ll be going to my beautiful home, with my huge bed and you’ll be sleeping on this dirty couch. Good night, Deputy.” He grabbed his jacket and left before she could say another word.

She passed out on the couch a few minutes later, being careful not to touch her new tattoo. The sun shone through the window as she groaned, sitting up slowly. Her adventure from last night was still fresh in her aching head.  She lifted her shirt and carefully removed the bandage, she looked at the tattoo, not sure if she should be mad or impressed.

There was a simply drawn hand giving the finger with the word ‘YES’ written underneath it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy had struck up an unholy relationship with the youngest Seed brother, she just couldn't resist those hands.

Those hands, it was all about those damned hands of his. No matter how hard she tried to fight him, to push him away she always came back to him and it was all because of his hands. The way he held her, the way they caressed her face softly, or pulled her hair roughly. She couldn’t get rid of the mental image of his hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing lightly, choking her as he spoke the filthiest words into her ear. Her hand moved underneath her waistband as she neared the edge.

 _“Oh, my dear Deputy, I do wish you’d stop ignoring me. We have much to discuss.”_ His voice rang over the radio. She huffed and stopped her movements, grabbing the radio.

 _“You have… impeccable timing, John Seed.”_ She breathed heavily.

 _“You sound flustered, Deputy, did I interrupt something?”_ There was absolutely no way he knew what she was doing, he was eerily perceptive but that would be insane.

_“No, I-I was just- What do you want?”_

_“I would rather this be shared in person, face to face.”_

_“Maybe I don’t want to see your face right now.”_

_“Don’t be rude, Deputy.”_ His tone was flat, she knew now that he was not taking ‘no’ for an answer.

 _“Fine, our usual place, half an hour.”_ She laid back on the bed, wishing she had the will power to refuse him.

She showered and jumped in her car, driving to their meeting place. She had found the abandoned house and used it to rest, between the Project and the Resistance she needed it. John had been pestering her constantly that day and she’d had enough, she challenged him to come end everything and gave him her coordinates. He didn’t believe that she would actually be there, but when he showed up, he was surprised. Needless to say, they didn’t end anything, they started something unholy instead.

“You’re late.” He said as she opened the door.

“By like two minutes. What was so important that it needed to be said in person?”

“You seem annoyed with me, Deputy. I thought you enjoyed our little… meetings.” He sauntered over to where she stood, she tried to focus as she watched him move but she knew that tone.

“I’m annoyed that you pulled me from my perfectly warm bed to meet you in the woods to tell me God knows what.” She crossed her arms, hoping it would give her some kind of protection from whatever he was thinking of doing.

“That hurts me deeply, Deputy.” He walked around her.

“What? That I didn’t want to come out here?”

“No, that I wasn’t invited to your warm bed.” His fingers traced over her shoulders as he circled her. His words pulled at something inside her, the feeling of his hands on her bare skin did nothing to help calm those feelings either.

“Do you not like the time we spend together, Deputy?” He stilled behind her, his hands resting on her hips.

“No, it’s not that, I-“ He toyed with the waist band of her pants.

“Does my touch not excite you anymore?” He spoke close to her ear as his fingers grazed over her skin.

“John, I-“

He inhaled deeply, “Guess I’ll just have to remind you.” He unbuttoned her pants and pulled the zipper down, sliding his hand down slowly. She unfolded her arms and placed her hand over the one he had in her pants.

He moved his hand against her through her panties, providing enough pressure to keep her on edge but not tip her over it just yet. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his hand moving between her thighs. His lips soon found the side of her neck as he nipped and kissed at her skin.

“Fuck…” She moaned lazily.

“Ah, Deputy, I think you’re starting to remember.” He whispered against her neck. He abruptly pulled his hand from her, grabbing the waistband of her pants and panties, pulling them down quickly. She kicked her shoes off and stepped out of the clothing at her feet.

John grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her over to the nearest chair, pushing her down into it. He knelt down in the floor between her legs. His hands ran up her legs and thighs, pushing them apart until she was completely exposed to him. His fingers traced over her center, causing her to scoot down closer to him, trying to entice him into touching her more. Without warning he pushed two fingers inside her soaked core, she threw her head back and moaned loudly at his touch. John was relentless in his movements, she expected him to start slowly, but that was the opposite of what he did. His fingers pumped in and out of her quickly, she would have been embarrassed by the sounds it made echoing the room, but it felt too good.

His other hand moved up her body and gripped her throat, squeezing slightly. She tried to close her thighs to lessen his pace, but his body held firm and forced them open.

“Look at you, absolutely soaked for me, Deputy.” He smirked as he added another finger. Her legs shook as she neared her orgasm. His thumb brushed over her clit and sent her over the edge, she tensed up around his fingers as her body trembled.

John pulled his fingers from her as she started to come down, his tongue flicking over them, then pushing them into his mouth to lick them clean.

“Mmmm, my sweet Deputy.” He hummed.

She tried to get up but his hand around her throat tightened, pushing her back down. He pushed his fingers back inside her, starting to move them in and out of her again.

“Ah, fuck.” She shouted as his fingers fucked into her relentlessly, reaching impossibly deep inside her.

She tilted her hips up into his hand, she looked down at the smug expression he held on his face. Her eyes fixed on the veins and muscles moving in his forearm as he pumped his fingers into her, driving her closer and closer. His thumb rubbed over her clit again, his fingers moving deep inside her, her body shook as she squirmed beneath him.

“J-John… Fuck, please…” She begged, her hands now clawing at his forearms.

John sat up on his knees and moved closer to her, his face only inches from hers now.

“Tell me to stop and I will.”

“But, if you don’t, then you belong to me.” He growled.

“J-John…” She moaned breathlessly.

“You will come to me whenever I call.” He picked up his pace again, his fingers reaching that perfect spot.

“You will obey my _every_ command.” His thumb pressed on her clit causing her to let out a high pitched squeak.

“Come on, Deputy, I need to hear it. Tell me to stop.” His grip tightened around her throat.

“J-John… Fuck, please don’t stop. Don’t fucking stop!” She shouted.

He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her into a kiss, his lips claimed hers, hard enough to leave bruises. She struggled to focus on the kiss, her moans and incoherent whimpering taking over as his fingers moved deliciously inside her, pushing her over the edge finally. She came loudly as he held her close to him, her body shuddered against him. He removed his fingers from her and pulled her down into his lap, kissing her lips sweetly.

“You belong to me now, Deputy.” He spoke softly against her ear. His hands gently stroking her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Submissive John.

“Don’t stay away too long this time, Deputy.” John smirked as he leaned against the doorway, watching her leave.

“I’ll be back soon enough, Johnny.” She winked and hopped into her truck, speeding off down the driveway.

She tried to keep her word, but after that night things got busy for her. The Resistance needed her more and more as the war with the Project waged. She was always being sent here or there, given orders of who needs help, it was exhausting but this was what she signed up for.

 _“Will I be seeing you tonight, Deputy?”_ John’s voice carried over the radio.

 _“Sorry, not tonight, John. Sharky asked if I’d help him with something.”_ She hated cancelling on him again, but if she didn’t help Sharky he’d probably singe his eyebrows off again.

 _“Seems as though you have more time for your friends than you do me.”_ She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

_“Aw, that wouldn’t be a hint of envy, would it now, John?”_

_“Not envy, Dear. Frustration.”_

_“You sound like a sad little boy who doesn’t like to share his toys.”_ She sighed, she really did want to spend time with him, and it had been too long since she’d had a good fuck.

 _“Maybe I am.”_ He answered curtly, putting the radio down. He was not accustomed to being told ‘no’ and being refused. He always got what he wanted.

A few days later and she finally had a moment to herself to think and relax, she took a long bath and decided to stay in for the night, no matter what anyone wanted. She threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. As she entered her bedroom she jumped as soon as she saw him standing there.

“John, what the fuck are you doing in my house?!”  She shouted.

“You wouldn’t come see me, so I came to you.”

“You can’t just fucking break into someone’s house because you missed them. That’s insane.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you angry.” His expression softened, looking like a hurt puppy.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled in exasperation, “It’s fine, John, just don’t do it again.”

“Does that mean I get to stay?” He looked at her hopeful. She took a moment to consider the situation she was in, John was asking permission, he never _asked_ for anything, he always just took what he wanted and apologized later.

“You’re gonna have to earn that right, Johnny.” She grinned playfully.

John moved to grab her waist but she stepped back, putting her hand up to stop him.

“Did I give you permission to touch me?”

“No, but I-“ John was confused for a moment.

“Oh, I don’t think I gave you permission to speak either. Sit.” She pointed to the floor. He hesitated momentarily, but he saw she was serious and did as he was told, he sat in the floor on his knees.

“Wait here.” She walked past him and left the room. John waited patiently, not moving. She was actually surprised by how quickly he obeyed her. She returned shortly with a few items she thought she may need. She sat on the edge of the bed in front of him.

“Are you going to be a good boy for me and do as I say?”

John remained silent and nodded his head. He was a quick learner.

“Good, now stand up and remove your clothes. Everything.” She watched as he stood up and pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor.

She couldn’t lie, being in control was exciting, she was ready to pounce on him already, but she wanted to draw this out. Once he was completely naked, she pointed to the floor again, this time he quickly sat down without hesitation. She looked down to see his cock already getting hard and she hadn’t even touched him yet. She stood up in front of him, his face directly lined up with the apex of her thighs.

“I’ll let you touch me, but only to remove my pants.” She pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it.

His hands reached up and grabbed the waist band of her pants and slowly began pulling them down. His fingertips grazed her skin, John was impatient, he wanted more already. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her thigh. She quickly grabbed his face in one hand and pulled him back from her.

“We’re gonna have to work on your listening skills.” She released his face and set him back to his task. Once her pants were pooled at her feet he sat back on his knees again and waited for his next instruction. She was already soaked by watching his display of submission.

She stepped back and sat on the bed, “Touch yourself for me, Johnny.” Her eyes stayed fixed on him. He wasted no time in gripping his already half hard cock and stroking it. As his hand moved, she could see it growing, he groaned at the touch, but it wasn’t enough for him, he wanted her hand, her mouth. Once he was nice and worked up, she told him to stop.

“Stop. Come here.” He crawled to her and sat between her legs.

“You may take my underwear off, but nothing more.” She commanded him. He was too eager for this task, hoping to get to do more.

His fingers looped in the waistband of her panties and he began pulling them down. He fought back the urge to rip them off her and take her here and now. As he pulled them down he could see just how wet she was for him, he smirked at the sight and decided to misbehave a bit. He slid her panties down her legs and slipped them off her feet. She expected him to drop them to the floor, but he didn’t.

John held her panties in his hands and brought them up to his face, letting his tongue drag over the wetness she had already made in them. Her breath hitched in her throat as she watched, her mouth hung open as his eyes were fixed on hers, his tongue lapping at her underwear. He finally finished and dropped them. He pounced at her, his hands grabbing her hips as his lips latched to hers hungrily. She was breathless as he kissed her. He pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, his mouth claiming every moan she let out. She shifted to get on top of him, reaching across to the table she grabbed rope.

“Wait, you’re not gonna tie me up are you?” He stopped and looked at the rope.

“Of course. I told you that you’d have to earn your right to stay. And so far you’ve done a very bad job at obeying commands. These will ensure that you do from now on.” She threaded the rope through the bars on her headboard, then tying a secure knot around his wrists, pulling the rope tight so his hands were suspended above his head.

“There, that’s better.” She moved down his body.

Her hands ran up his legs, she lightly dragged her nails down his thighs, eliciting a shiver from him. She repeated the action, getting closer to his cock, but refusing to touch him where he wanted it most. She could see a bead of precum leaking out already.

“Please touch me.” He begged for the first time ever.

“That was pitiful, Darling. You can do better.” She teased him, her hands now resting on his thighs.

“Please, I’m begging you to touch me.” He pleaded again.

“Good boy, that’s more like it.” She grinned and leaned forward, pressing her tongue flat against his cock and licking away the precum that had leaked out. He shuddered at the feeling and closed his eyes, his hands pulling on the restraints.

Her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, he groaned and pulled on the ropes as they cut into his wrists. She wanted him to beg more, to beg for what he wanted. She was determined to keep him on the edge. She finally slipped her mouth down over him, taking him to the back of her throat and back out again.

“Ah, fuck…” He growled.

He bucked his hips trying to gain some kind of control, but he was helpless. She sucked and swirled her tongue around him until he was close, then she pulled him from her mouth with a loud pop of her lips. He stared down at her, desire and lust filling his eyes. She returned to her task again, bobbing her head up and down over him, taking him as far as she could to the back of her throat.

“Please…” He begged, pulling on the rope, the headboard creaked.

She hummed around him as she continued sucking, she could feel him getting close again, so she stopped. Pulling her mouth from him completely.

“Fuck… you…” He panted as he came back from the brink again.

“Oh, fuck me? Great idea, Johnny.” She straddled his thighs. Her hand slid down her body, stopping between her thighs, her fingers slipped between her slick folds. John’s eyes were fixed on her hand as she touched herself.

Her free hand kneaded and groped at her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers. She couldn’t believe how worked up she was from this, she was absolutely soaking. He licked his lips instinctively as he watched her, he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside her for the rest of the night, his cock twitched at the thought. She saw how he looked at her, she removed her fingers from herself.

“Want a taste?” She leaned up and held her fingers up to his lips, but just out of reach. He strained and tried to lean his head up to reach her, but he couldn’t. All he could do was lick the tips of her fingers with his tongue, which was better than nothing. He licked all he could from her fingers, but still wasn’t satisfied.

“More, please?” His voice was low and shaky, he wanted to taste her.

“Since you asked so nicely.” She crawled up his body until her center hovered over his mouth.

She held the headboard as she lowered herself to where he could reach her. He wasted no time, his tongue lapped at her aching core hungrily as if he was starving for her. She gasped at his actions and at how fervently he moved his tongue. She gripped the headboard as she could feel her release nearing already. His tongue swirled around her clit, pushing her over the edge. Her body trembled as she came quickly, her teasing of John had made her so worked up it didn’t take much stimulation for her to find her release. John didn’t stop or slow down, he continued to lap up every drop. Once she came down, she moved back down his body.

“Fuck, Johnny. You’re still amazing even without using your hands.” She panted. She still wasn’t done toying with him yet though. She hovered over his cock and teased him, rubbing her wetness against him.

“When I get the use of my hands back you are-“ She gripped his cock and squeezed it, stopping him mid-sentence.

“Aw, and here I thought you were just learning how to obey.” She stroked him slightly, lining the tip of his cock with her center she slid down onto him, just enough for him to get a small sample of what he wanted before she pulled him back out of her.

She repeated this over and over, her hand stroking him gently as she sunk down on him just enough for the tip of his cock to enter her, then pulling him out again. John clenched his jaw and struggled to keep his composure.

“F-Fuck…” He groaned as she pushed him towards the edge and stopped before he could find his release.

“Look, I get it, I’m sorry. Please just- just fuck me already, please?” He said in a pitiful whine.

“What do you get, Johnny?”

“That I have to respect your privacy and I can’t always get my way.”

“Good boy.” She smiled as she finally sunk down on him, letting him fill her completely.

“God…Fuck…” He growled at the feeling of her around him.

She started moving, slowly circling her hips, she knew it would be hard for him to last very long, after all that teasing. She leaned down and kissed him, he bucked his hips up into her, chasing his release.

“Don’t cum.” She whispered against his lips.

“W-What?” He looked at her confused.

“You heard me.”

John stopped his movements, he wouldn’t be able to hold it back if he continued.

“I didn’t say stop. Keep going, Johnny. I want you to make me cum, once you do, you can have yours.” She sat back up.

John bit the inside of his cheek as he started to thrust up into her again, he could feel himself straining, fighting back the urge to cum. She bounced perfectly on top of him, her skin glistening with sweat as he moved.

“J-John, don’t stop. I’m close.” She whimpered. His thrusting became more erratic, he wanted to let go so badly. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t watch her cum, that would be the last straw for him.

He could feel her tightening around him as her orgasm pulsed through her, she moaned loudly as she came. John had drawn blood biting his cheek, his entire body was tense. Suddenly he felt her hand caressing his face, he opened his eyes to see her only inches from him.

“Cum for me, Johnny.” She spoke softly against his lips.

He thrust into her two times before a guttural groan escaped his lips and he came inside her, his body shuddered and jerked beneath her. She smiled and reached up, undoing his restraints from the headboard. She removed the rope from his wrists and tossed it aside, the indentions from it would probably stay for a day or two since he had pulled on them so roughly.

Without warning he grabbed her and rolled her onto her back, staying inside her. His hands gripping her hips as he bit and nipped at the skin across her chest and neck.

“John, wait-“ She could feel him start to harden inside her again.

“No, it’s my turn now, Darling.” He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and biting down, eliciting a short moan from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Deputy's Birthday and the last thing she wants is a party.

She was half asleep as she heard him moving about the room, too tired to ask what he was doing and she didn’t care enough to open her eyes. She started to drift back to sleep when she heard him humming, humming a tune he shouldn’t have been, a tune that correlated with this specific day, her Birthday. She wasn’t fond of Birthday’s, never had been. Her family always tried to throw some over the top party which ended in her sneaking away for some peace and quiet.

She pulled the covers off her head and sat up, “Why are you humming that?”

“No reason. It’s a nice tune.” He rummaged through his closet.

“John, we talked about this. I don’t do Birthday’s.” She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

“Who said anything about a Birthday?” He turned to face her, trying his best to conceal his smile.

“I know you’re up to something, Seed.” She glared at him before heading to the bathroom.

She was on edge the entire day, waiting for John to jump out of somewhere yelling ‘Happy Birthday’ with balloons and other people, but it never came. The sun was going down and she had all but given up on any kind of party, until the radio buzzed.

 _“Deputy, I am in need of your services by the lake.”_ His voice carried over the radio speakers.

_“John, if there’s a party at the lake I swear-“_

_“There’s no party. I just need your help.”_

_“I’ll be there in ten.”_ She sighed, knowing damn well there was going to be a party. This was John Seed after all, the most dramatic and extravagant man in Hope County.

She drove slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable for as long as she could. She pulled up to the lake but didn’t see anyone, except John and his big ass truck.

“Alright, so what did you call me-“ She stopped in her tracks as she walked around his truck.

There was a picnic set up with flowers, candles, and different kinds of food. There was also wine and soft music playing over a small radio.

“I told you there wasn’t a party.” He smiled and reached for her hand, pulling her close.

“John, this-I-“ She was speechless, this was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her. He actually took into account what she wanted, what she would like.

“Do you like it?” He nuzzled against her neck.

“I do, it’s perfect, John.” She kissed his cheek. He gazed into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers as they began to sway to the music slowly.

“Hungry?” He spoke close to her ear.

“Not for food.” She grinned and bit her lip.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He kissed the side of her neck as his hands moved down her body, he unbuttoned her pants and slowly peeled them down her legs, along with her underwear. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and tossed it to the ground.

He pushed her back against his truck, kissing and sucking on her neck, trailing down her collar bone to the tops of her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair as her breathing picked up. His fingers moved down her body between her legs, pushing between her slick folds as he rubbed her clit. She instinctively opened her legs and threw her head back, moaning at the feeling of his skilled fingers. His tongue flicked over her nipple before taking it between his teeth, giving it a playful tug. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, leaning down and kissing him forcefully. He removed his fingers from her and began taking his clothes off as well. Once he was completely naked he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder.

“John! What are you doing?! Put me down!” She shouted. He headed for the water as he gave her a light spank.

“John, don’t you fucking dare!” She yelled when she realized what he was doing. He didn’t listen, he trudged through the water until it was almost to his chest, then he tossed her in.

She landed in the water with a splash, sinking down, she swam back up and gasped for air.

“Motherfucker!” She splashed him. He grabbed her and pulled her close, capturing her lips with his once more and silencing her anger. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her body against his.

Her hand moved down between them and gripped his cock, earning a hiss from John as she stroked him underneath the water. His hand tangled in her hair as he held her, his lips kissing hers hungrily, enough to leave bruises. She removed her hand from him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands skated down to her thighs, hoisting her up to his waist. Her legs wrap around him as he lined his cock up with her center, sinking into her deliciously slow. He holds her up against him in the water, remaining still for a moment before he starts to move in and out of her.  She’s already panting and moaning at each slow thrust, holding onto him for dear life as he moves.

“John, faster, please.” She whimpers into his ear, her soft begging pulls at him.

He picks up the pace, thrusting into her harder, his hands gripping her hips roughly. He trails his lips and tongue across her wet skin, licking and sucking at her neck and jaw, making sure to mark her as his. She can already feel herself nearing the edge, so close. He feels her tightening around him, he fucks her harder, water sloshing around them, his lips find hers and he kisses her tenderly. His tongue brushing against her lips before pushing between them, entangling them together.

“Fuck, John, please. Don’t stop.” She begs against his lips, only driving him further.

Suddenly, she cums loudly around him, her moans echo across the lake as he kisses her to muffle them. He soon finds his own release within her, groaning against her lips. He takes a moment before heading back to the shore, with her still wrapped around him. She kisses his neck and jaw, marking him as he did her.

He kneels to the ground and lays her on the blanket he had set out. His lips capture hers once more as he rocks his hips against her she can feel him growing hard again.

“Happy Birthday, Deputy.” He whispered against her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John was always the one in control, he made his move first and always left her begging, but what if the tables were turned?

Arms wrapped around her waist, beard scratching against her neck, and the soft breathing of the man she loved in her ear. The morning sun peeked through the cracks of the window, she stretched and shifted beside him, but he remained fast asleep. He was always awake before her and finding interesting ways to wake her up. His face between her legs, his mouth covering her exposed breasts, for once she wanted to get to him first. She was still trapped in his arms and didn’t want to risk moving too much for fear of waking him. 

She moved her hand slowly across her hip behind her, stopping just as she reached her destination, she already knew he’d be half hard as per their routine every morning. Her hand palmed against him, eliciting a low groan from him and a sudden snap of his hand grabbing her wrist. She pouted and tried to wriggle her hand free of his grasp but he held her tighter.

“Let me touch you, John.” She pleaded.

“Hm, I wish I could, but we don’t have time.” His eyes still closed as he spoke groggily.

“You’re a Herald of the Project, make time.” She tried to pull her hand free but his grip was like a vice.

“Herald or not, I’m not above Joseph’s reproach. I promised him we would be at service this morning.” He yawned before releasing her hand.

She turned around and quickly straddled his waist. She moved her hips and ground herself down on the bulge in his boxers, showing him exactly what she wanted.

“What’s gotten into you this morning?” He rested his hands on her hips as he stared up at her, thrown off by her sudden attack.

“You, hopefully.” She wiggled again letting out a full laugh. 

“We simply don’t have time, especially for all the things I’d like to do to you.” He sat up abruptly and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before hooking his arm around her hips and pulling her aside.

She sighed as she sat on the bed, watching him saunter around the room getting dressed. Any other time he would have buried himself in her until the next morning, he seemed more preoccupied today.

She angrily got ready, slamming doors and throwing clothes on the floor. She wanted him to know she was annoyed that she didn’t get dicked down like she wanted. John took notice but decided not to play into her games.

Even at church she continued to pout, she wanted what she wanted and she was upset that she didn’t get it. They sat in the back pew like always, John liked to have an escape plan at the ready if anything ever went sideways. He sat with his arm around her as they listened to Joseph’s sermon.

She glanced over at John, wishing to run her tongue across his neck, to thread her fingers into his beard, she bit her lip as she felt her need rising again. She wondered if he was as frustrated as she was. Just then a thought popped into her head, a very sinful thought. 

Her fingers inched their way closer to him, resting on his thigh. He glanced at her but thought nothing of it. Her hand crept across his thigh and over to his belt, with deft fingers she unhooked it quickly, earning a panicked look from John. His eyes shifted from her to Joseph, hoping his brother wouldn’t see her movements. Her hand slid beneath the waist of his pants, leaving him no time to react until her hand gripped his length. 

“Stop, now.” He commanded, speaking gruffly into her ear.

“Okay, but first-” She moved her hand up and down his cock, running her thumb over the tip. John fought the urge to close his eyes and lay his head back.

He didn’t want Joseph to get suspicious so he tried his best to stay focused. Her hand moved effortlessly, squeezing just the right amount, going at the perfect speed to have him basically panting in only a few minutes. 

Joseph was enraptured in his sermon, speaking confidently as he moved about the front of the church, all eyes were on him, except for hers. She watched as John chewed on his bottom lip, trying to keep some kind of control, but she knew he was so close and she knew just how to push him over the edge. 

She grabbed John’s hand from around her shoulder and placed it on her thigh, he was too preoccupied with what her other hand was doing to even care. She bunched her dress up to her upper thighs and grabbed his hand once more. She slid it between her thighs and rubbed his fingers against the fabric of her panties, showing him just how wet she had become.

John looked over at her to see the most devious smile spread across her face. He pressed his fingers firmly against the fabric and her clit, giving her some of what she was doing to him. But she was already two steps ahead of him. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her lips, gently sucking and nibbling on each digit that had been soaked with her own wetness. 

John’s breath hitched in his throat at her actions, his body tensed, close to finding his release in her hand. She suddenly stopped, she dropped his hand from her mouth and pulled her other hand from his pants. She smoothed her dress down and sat up straight as if she was being the perfect churchgoer. 

As John came back from the edge he buckled his belt back and stifled a groan as he tried to adjust his now fully hard cock in his pants. She sat back with a self-satisfied grin as John moved closer to her ear.

“That little stunt is going to cost you, my dear.” His voice weighed heavy with his intentions of taking out his frustrations on her body in the most sinful ways. 

“I can’t wait.” She smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot about church oral from John's perspective. Enjoy!

John prowled the church like he was stalking his prey, and in a manner of speaking, he was. She was elusive to him, always pushing him away but at the same time begging him to come closer. He couldn’t say he hated it, he loved the thrill of the chase and from what he’s seen, she loved it as well. He noticed the bruises on the back of her thighs as she bent over, her dress riding up just a bit too high. He smirked at the memory of the night before, his hands gripping her tightly, her legs trembling.

“You gonna stand there like a creep or are you gonna help?” She shot him a narrow glance when she noticed him at the doors.

“I think I’m quite content with watching for now, my dear.” He paced the aisle slowly as he watched her straighten the pews.

“Oh, of course, John Seed doesn’t do manual labor.” She chided as she continued her work.

John smirked at her arrogance, she always knew how to push his buttons. He was closing in on her as she worked her way to the front of the church.

“Don’t think I’m capable?” 

“No, I’m sure you’re more than capable, with hands like those I’m sure you can handle a good sized workload. Do I think you’re willing? No, not at all.” She placed the last book on the pew and made her way towards him.

“I think you’d be surprised at what kind of hard work I’m willing to do.” They stood a few feet apart in front of the podium. She let out a full laugh but was quickly cut short by John’s hand on her throat. 

“You wound me, darling.”

“Aw, your poor ego.” She licked her parted lips, enticing him, inviting him for a taste. His grip tightened around her throat slightly, silencing all thoughts of sarcasm from her mind.

Even the simple act of touching her skin gave him a need for her like no other had. He would gladly wear the mark of ‘Lust’ for the rest of his life it meant he could have her over and over again. He moved closer to her, their bodies pressed against each other now. His lips ghosted across hers, waiting for her to let him know that she wanted this too. She hesitated and for a moment before her hands were threaded through his beard, pulling him down against her lips. John wrapped one arm around her bringing her closer to him, he needed to feel her body against his. 

“John…” She panted as his lips moved to her jaw and down her neck, trailing kisses as he went. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his lips moved across her heated skin. She was desperate for him already, tugging at his hair and moaning his name.

He walked her back towards the podium until her back was against it. Suddenly John dropped to his knees and made quick work of removing her panties, sliding them down her legs, surprised to see how wet she had already become in just a short amount of contact. Before she could protest, John pulled her down to the floor, laying her back on the step. He ran his hands up her legs as he knelt between them, pushing her dress up higher and higher until it was bunched around her waist. 

John wasn’t a patient man, he moved forward and in one swift motion he pressed his face between her thighs, his tongue dragging up her slick folds as she moaned loudly. Her hands rested on his head, gently tugging at his hair as his mouth moved over her, his tongue swirling around her clit. John’s fingers pressed into her thighs, hard enough to leave the bruises she loved.

John could feel his cock straining uncomfortably against his pants, needing some kind of relief, but he was determined to have her a desperate mess on the floor before he let her touch him.

She grabbed and pulled at his hair, whimpering for him as he continued to lick and taste her wetness. John hummed as his tongue dipped in and out of her center, reveling in her as she writhed beneath him. 

“John, please… Fuck, please…” Her moans became more and more needy as did her grip on his hair. 

John smiled against her as she begged, his beard soaked with her juices as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge, needing to feel her come undone around him. Her thighs squeezed together as she felt herself nearing her release, her moans, now broken remnants of his name, echoed through the church. John pushed two fingers into her as his tongue circled her clit faster, her body tensed and her walls clenched around his fingers as she came, screaming his name loudly for anyone and everyone to hear. 

As she was coming down from her post-orgasmic bliss, John sat up between her legs, licking her cum from his lips as he smirked. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down closer to him, she could feel his hard cock through his pants, rubbing against her exposed clit. 

“Maybe we should go to-” She was quickly silenced by his lips crashing into hers.

“We aren’t going anywhere, my dear.” He bit down on her bottom lip and tugged at it gently while his hands worked at unbuckling his belt.


End file.
